


The Beginning of The Omegaverse

by SpidermanandDeadpool



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU, Supernatural
Genre: All women are dead, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha David Kane, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biology, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Curry, Bottom Dean Winchester, Comedy, Confinement, Crazy Arthur Curry, Dark Comedy, Drama, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Forced Pregnancy, Fuck Or Die, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Non Consensual touching, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Arthur Curry, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape happens because of virus, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Science, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexsomnia, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Sweet Dean Winchester, Tattoos, Tests, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top David Kane, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, alphas have no control when omegas go into heat or they go into a rut, pregnant arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidermanandDeadpool/pseuds/SpidermanandDeadpool
Summary: When a mysterious virus kills every woman on the planet all hope seems lost. Until an evolutionary anomaly gives certain men the ability to give birth. However, it's not as simple as it sound. With dangerous hormones that cause all one's senses to disappear and seek out and mate at any cost. The government is forced to take action on this for the greater good of humanity.Shout out to my awesome beta smjieg





	1. Castiel and Dean: A New Hope Is Found

Dean knew the end of the world was here. Dean wasn’t the type to get depressed; he was usually known for his cheery and upbeat attitude, actually; but hey, the end of the world would do that to a guy.

Dean felt numb and hopeless, sitting silently in the middle of the room. The breaking news coverage had interrupted his favorite show and he couldn't seem to rip his eyes away. His gaze remained glued to the TV as he watched the last woman on the entire planet take her very last breath after delivering a son.

From one moment to the next, women didn't exist anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Suddenly, females were experiencing bleeding from their ears, loss of vision, vertigo, and then death. Somewhat belatedly, concern spread. Reports from all over the world confirmed it was completely planet-wide. The US decided to call it "the Plague Virus" and that was basically the total extent of anyone's knowledge. In the years that came after, the only thing that became readily apparent was how rapidly and unstoppably it spread. By the 20th anniversary of the first deaths, the last human beings with a double X chromosome were gone. 

In short, the end of humanity was obviously near.

Most people thought it would be some long, drawn-out ending while young boys became men and lived out their lonely lives. Dean knew better, though. For the past few months he had developed strange pains in his lower abdomen that have been gradually getting worse with time. It was clear to him that he wasn't the only guy dealing with this; He saw other men wincing or doubling over in pain nearly every time he was in public. It seemed the Plague was beginning to wipe out men the same way it had eradicated women. Dean never heard anything about it on the TV or the internet, but he still knew. Guess it was the government being merciful and keeping people from total despair, from knowing that in a short time all humanity would be extinct. 

Dean held off going to the doctor as long as he could but the pain became unbearable. He knew there was nothing the doctor could really. But that didn’t matter if he could get something - anything - to relieve the pain, hauling himself into the doctor would be worth it. Leaving his tiny apartment, Dean was soon met with a booming voice.

“What do you mean you’re not coming over, Dave?”

Dean turned to see the man that the voice belonged to, his neighbor Arthur Curry, a hulking guy with shoulder length dreadlocks, a surfer’s tan, and a body covered in tribal tattoos. A complete contrast to Dean who usually wore sweaters and baggy jeans.

Dean didn’t pay him much attention.

“Oh, come on I know it’s sad about the last woman, but we gotta keep moving forwa- AH!!!”

Arthur doubled over, his hand clutching his stomach in a sickeningly familiar fashion. Dean tried to go back and help the man but was too slow as Arthur put his cell phone back up to his ear while clumsily jamming his key into the door. He groaned out loud and then said, “No man it’s nothing. Just that stomach thing acting up again.”

Watching the door shut behind his neighbor, Dean’s dread grew.

He hoped he was wrong, but it seemed like "it" was spreading through his apartment building.

 

*****

 

Castiel had heard the news about the last woman dying when he walked past a few men gathered around a TV in the reception area. Ever since his girlfriend, Meg, passed away from the Virus he had devoted his life to finding a cure for it. He has spent years relentlessly working and has watched thousands of women die. The biggest and almost only thing motivating him now is keeping as many men alive and healthy as possible.

Humanity must live on, he supposed.

But that wasn’t important right now. Entering his next patient's room , Castiel was met with that strange throbbing sensation around the base of his cock that had been plaguing him off and on for months. “I’m Dr. Novak. What seems to be troubling you, Mr. Winchester?”

“Wow, you get right to the point,” The attractive younger man said a little jokingly, trying to settle his own nerves down.

“Oh, sorry I’m not much of people person.” Castiel looked apologetically awkward, “So…how about that weather out there? I hope it wasn't inconvenient to your journey over here to see me for...?”

Dean let out a surprised laugh, “Just some pains in my stomach Doc.”

“Do you often laugh when you’re in pain?” the dark-haired doctor tilted his head and shot Dean a half-smile. 

“No, it was just that the way you said 'what brings you here?' was cute.” Dean flushes almost imperceptibly with a smaller, less cocky smile.

An answering (very much needed) smile grew on Castiel’s lips, “Why yes I suppose it could have been I guess.” 

It might not have been much, but any form of joy on such a horrible day was very welcome.

“Anyway Doc, I’ve been having these weird pains in my lower abdomen for a few months now and they are definitely getting worse.”

“Why didn’t you come in when you first started having these pains?” the doctor asked with a slight frown.

With that perfectly reasonable question, any casual happiness that had been starting to shyly bloom in Dean's chest quickly vanished as melancholy overpowered it. “It… wasn’t that bad until now…”

Castiel didn’t want to pry, and to be honest he wasn’t sure he wanted Dean’s answer. “Ok… What are the pains like?”

“Sharp, like someone’s stabbing me in the stomach.”

“Do you have any other symptoms?”

“Well, for the past few days I’ve been getting really hot for no reason, but I didn’t really think too much about it.”

“Ok, I’d like to run some tests and give you a sonogram to see if there is anything unusual.”

Dean was hesitant, “Couldn’t you just give me some pain medicine or something?”

"I'm not comfortable prescribing pain medication right now for new patients without a very thorough evaluation and search for any possible reasons that may be curable. There's too many people who've suffered loss and the last thing they need is to self-medicate depression with narcotics that I prescribe. I'm not against them when needed but I've only just met you and we have no idea what is going on." he laid his hand on Dean's shoulder, with an apologetic frown marring his forehead. "I will do what I can, and I'm not ruling out helping you with the pain but it's not that simple. It'll be much faster if you can consent to the tests and cooperate openly with me."  
Dean glanced sideways from under his lashes at Castiel's hand still resting on his shoulder and was mildly confused how a simple gesture was making him feel calm so suddenly. He lifted his lashes and looked into the doctor's eyes quietly before he nodded slowly. Dr. Novak nodded back and smiled.

"Good, let's begin with a regular physical examination if you can remove your shirt for now. I'll call lab in to draw blood after I'm finished." Dean sighed and stood up to strip his sweater over his head, avoiding the doctor's face. Castiel gestured back at the table, "Take a seat again please."

Forty-five minutes later, there were no more answers than there had been when Dean walked in.

*****

All the tests that the doctor had ordered seemed to drag on forever. It was so pointless. Nothing anyone could was going to save him. He might as well just get something to take away the pain so Dean could pass in peace.

Laying back on the doctor’s table, Dean lifted his shirt and twitched as Dr. Novak squirted a weird gel on his stomach. “Sorry it’s kind of cold.”

“No problem Doc,” said Dean, ”So do you do a lot of these?”

“Quite a few actually, yes.”

“Really?!”

“That, surprises you?”

“Well yeah, every time I see one of these things on TV,” He points the sonography machine, “It’s always on a pregnant lady.”

“You watch a lot of medical shows?”

“Just old reruns of Dr. Sexy.”

Dr. Novak practically rolled his eyes at the name.

“You don’t like Dr. Sexy?!”

“It’s ALL RIGHT...it’s just when you’re a doctor and watch medical shows you see all the inaccuracies.”

“Oh, you’re one of those people!” Dean laughed as Castiel placed the wand into the cold gel on his stomach.

“Those people?” Castiel kept his expression stoic as he spread the gel across his belly with the wand.

“One of those people who think that if a show isn’t 100% accurately portraying something you should be offended by it.” Dean slid a small laugh and wink at the doctor to soften his words 

Dr. Novak chuckled, “Not really I just find it ridiculous. They didn’t even know where the tibia-“ Dr. Novak’s hand stilled and clenched the wand, eyes widening alarmingly fast, staring at the monitor. “What is it Doc?”

He didn’t respond.

Dean shifted uncomfortably, 

“Uh, DOC?"

He snapped out of it, “Oh…sorry, sorry I just… think this machine isn’t working right.” Dr. Novak nearly bolted out of the room, leaving Dean totally confused. What was the virus doing to him?

Striding back through the door the doctor took him to the next room. He proceeded to do the same steps as the previous sonogram, only to end up even more baffled than before.

“Doctor, seriously, tell me if there is something wrong.”

Dr. Novak looked down with overwhelmed eyes at the man who already looked resigned, “I’m going to have to get a second opinion on this.” The ashen doctor again flew out of the room while Dean frowned. Knowing that something was killing him and having a doctor run away metaphorically screaming were not quite the same thing and he couldn't help but be worried.

Dr. Novak came storming back into the room accompanied by a slightly older Asian man. “Mr. Winchester this is Dr. Shin he’s going to be looking over you as well.”

Not giving Dean time to respond Dr. Shin rolled his eyes at his apparently deluded coworker and spit out, “You do realize what you’re saying is nonsense right.” 

Castiel clenched his jaw for the 5th time in the last minute and tried not to roll his own eyes or tell the older doctor to shut up.

“Just look for yourself!” he settled for gritting out.

Dr. Shin reluctantly sat down in the the chair in front of the ultrasound machine, “Mr. Winchester, my colleague just informed me-”

“Just look at the images!” Dr. Novak commanded.

Dr. Shin begrudgingly agreed, placing the wand back on Dean's lower abdomen. Dean watched on as the skeptical Shin soon became just as dumbstruck as Dr. Novak had seemed.

“Mr. Winchester…” Dr. Shin mumbled, “Were you born... a man?”

What?

“Of course I’m a man.” Dean responded slowly, turning his eyes back to Castel in askance at the question.

“Have you always been a man?”

“Yes...why?”

“Come with me.” Dr. Shin ordered.

“Why?”

“Just come with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you until you tell me what’s going on.”

Dr. Shin was visibly struggling to find the words around his shock and irritation when Dr. Novak butted in, “On both of the sonograms you appear to have a uterus. We need to do a more thorough examination of your abdomen and internal organs.” Dr. Shin glared daggers at the younger doctor for being assertive and didn't add anything.

Dean gaped at the two men and fought rising hysteria. “Wait, what?”


	2. Arthur and David: Guy’s Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to show how primal as well as how dangerous heats and ruts can be in this universe.

Arthur Curry was set up for their usual guys' night with pizza, beer, and a hockey game on his flat screen.

Nothing was going to bring this night down. They both needed it. This week had been beyond stressful, and beyond anxiety-causing. 

Opening the front door he expected to see his friend ready to chill out with him. Instead he immediately hears, “Come on. I’m taking you to the doctor right the fuck now.”

“No way man.” Arthur protests with an eye roll and a gesture to get in the apartment so he could shut the door. 

“Man, you’ve been having these pains for months! I'm worried." Dave scowled at him. 

Arthur made his way over to his ratty old sofa, stuffed a slice of pizza in his mouth, and shook his head. “Sorry, bro. Not doing it.”

David stormed over, “you think your health is a game?! I’m not gonna watch you die!”

“No, I don't, and you're not gonna have to. Seriously, now come sit your ass down and grab a slice.”

David sat next to him with a frustrated huff. “You don’t get how serious this could be! It could be your appendix, a hernia, a gastrointestinal disease-”

“Dave, last time I checked you didn’t go to medical school. So for the last time, SIT. YOUR. ASS. DOWN.” 

David grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned the TV on, finding the channel that the hockey game was supposed to be playing on. Instead, it was yet another special about the last woman dying. Both men felt guilty at their mixed emotions; they were being inundated by the pictures from her life and death (not to mention the videos, articles, news segments, and every other media coverage type) constantly. They had already become somewhat numb to the subject; the entire world had known it was coming for years before she passed away. He shook his head slightly, hitting the power button a second time to shut out the seemingly endless cycle of images.

“Yeah…” David sat down and spoke slowly, like that would help Arthur to understand better “that’s why I want you to get help.”

“Dave, trust me. It is absolutely nothing.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Nothing’s wrong! It’s like the pain in your dick you’re always moaning about.”

“That’s different and you know it. I did go in and I got checked out. The doctor couldn’t find anything wrong with it.”

“Yes, but he told you to keep an eye on it and if it gets worse to come back to him. You haven’t seen anyone since that visit.”

David shook his head in exasperation. "Whatever is happening will be more obvious with more men showing symptoms, symptoms that are like yours. " He sighed wearily but then on his next inhale, he felt his heartbeat start to increase and glanced down at his chest like he might see an answer for the spontaneous jump in his pulse.

Arthur sighed too and said, "God, you're acting like I have the virus-" 

David finally appeared to come out of some kind of daze and looked up from his puzzled consideration of his own torso. "What is that smell?" he blurted out, interrupting the other man abruptly.

“Um… what smell?” Arthur asked testily, concerned the garbage was stinking up his apartment and irritated at the random interruption.

“That amazing smell. Damn! I feel like I know what it is but I can’t describe it.” He inhaled deeply again, humming appreciatively under his breath.

Arthur took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring, trying to catch the smell, “I can’t smell anything,” he complained.

David abruptly stood up from the couch, grinning slightly maniacally, “It smells like...spring. Like life!”

Arthur wasn’t sure how his friend went from an overbearing ass to an elated guy with a smile plastered on his face and whoa, a raging- “DAVE!!!”

David looked down and found himself staring at his cock in bafflement, seeing that it was absolutely straining the zipper of his jeans. Suddenly a little clearer-headed, he flushed in embarrassment and sat back down, pulling a pillow into his lap. He was pretty determined to just ignore it.

“Dave, don’t put my pillow over it!”

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” The man in question began silently and fervently thanking genetics for his dark skin, hoping it was hiding at least some of the blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

“Go to the fucking bathroom and take care of it! Just please try not to let me overhear you.” Arthur shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, ignoring the fact that his own dick twitched at the sight of the other man's clearly large erection. 

 

David bolted to the bathroom unceremoniously while Arthur made a second attempt to watch TV. Just before the door shut, Arthur yelled over his shoulder, "Turn the shower on and don't make a mess in my bathroom!" Neither of them were able to look the other in the face so they were each unaware of the mixture of embarrassment, confusion, longing, and lust painted across BOTH of their features.

Turning the TV back on, Arthur saw nothing but pictures of the last infant to be born into this world. Arthur quickly flipped to the next station only to find that that station had been interrupted to inform the public that the last woman had died. After skimming through all the channels on his TV and finding nothing but her, he jabbed the power button yet again and slammed the remote down onto the coffee table. He stared at his reflection in the black TV screen, trying not to let his attention wander to the crazy situation in his own bathroom.

 

 

David couldn't believe how ridiculously long it took him to get himself off. It was strangely both embarrassing him and making him feel some kind of pride in his stamina that didn't really feel familiar. God, he had never experienced anything like the situation in the living room. He had always been very in tune with his senses in general, but particularly in sexual and intimate settings. That was one of the first things that had pulled his attention to his wife, Mari. She smelled amazing no matter what, but (and even though he was feeling a niggling sense of guilt over the thought) the scent in the living room had consumed his entire consciousness and lit a roaring wildfire of arousal through his whole body, but the damnedest thing was that his heart was aching too. He wasn't even sure why, but he kept having to put his back to the door to prevent himself from going back to the living room mid-stroke. It just felt WRONG to be in here alone. Alone, in a bathroom and pleasuring himself. Especially when that scent was out there without him. Needing him. Why wouldn't he go out there? Why was he in here locked away when he should be OUT THERE. He was NEEDED. His hand slowed as he furrowed his brow at the out of character thought that shouted at him to go take care of...who? He shook his head and grimly focused on his erection; he needed to get back out there to take care of Arthur, to take him to the doctor. He was in danger. The image of carrying his friend out the door to go seek medical attention, taking care of him, and making sure he was safe swept across his mind and suddenly his cock pulsed in his hand, the familiar burning at the base of it intensifying as his orgasm ripped through him. Utterly baffled, David met his own eyes in the mirror and was even more alarmed; generally, his eyes were the darkest of browns (many had accused him of having black eyes, actually). Right now, though, his pupils were blown wide open and banded by a very thin, glowing ring of blue. Deliberately turning his eyes towards the door, and the living room with his infuriating best friend, he ignored all of the weirdness and focused on the important issues.

Damn it, he needed to get Arthur to a doctor and then get the hell home, even if the idea filled his chest with a panicky denial. David was going to put his foot down and take care of the hard-headed jerk. He wasn’t going to let Arthur off the hook. He’d get him the doctors' if he had to drag him kicking and screaming. David marched through the door and prepared to toss the man over his shoulder.

However, he wasn’t expecting to see the TV turned back on, or Arthur sitting on his ratty old coach, eyes glued to the television in a trance as images of the last woman cycled through once again. 

“It looks like the hockey game is definitely not gonna be aired tonight, huh?” he asked as he sat down, not realizing how close he unconsciously leaned towards Arthur. “But it’s surreal, isn’t it? That after us, there won't be humans on this planet anymore.”

Arthur shut off the television with jerky, upset movements, “I don’t want to think about that dude! What the fuck.”

David knew he had to tread lightly if he didn't want to end up tossed out on his ass and ghosted for a week, probably at the least. He barely manages to keep from rolling his eyes and sighed instead, ”I'm sorry, I guess. I can't help but think about it sometimes and I know you- you have too. I would love it if you could be less hostile and difficult right now when I'm so worried about you."

Arthur blinked at the weirdly almost formal tone for a second before the full sentence sunk in and he bristled, his tone and facial expression totally contradicting his next statement, “I’m not difficult OR hostile.”

“Oh, yes you are!” David bursts out laughing, “You’ve been difficult the entire time I’ve known you. Hell, the first time we met you tried to punch me.”

“Only because I was new to school and had to fight the biggest guy there to cement a badass rep and get left alone.”

David rolls his eyes, “We were in high school, not prison.”

“Even so, it was always a good plan every other time I moved to a new school!” Arthur laughs, mood changing abruptly, warmth filling his face as he unknowingly shifted even closer to David.

This smart ass was lucky David liked him so much, otherwise he would have had to ditch him a long time ago. Fuck, he should ditch him right now before he got hard again. That smell was driving him crazy. He knew he needed to be there for his friend but what could he do? That delicious smell was everywhere and he looked around him as it seemed to get even more powerful. His eyes settled back onto the best friend he'd ever had sitting almost in his lap at this point and his eyes widened and then sank to half-mast as he slowly inhaled. 

Yes, the mystery scent was definitely coming off of Arthur. He didn’t know why he hadn’t realized it before considering how close they had been at different points in this crazy evening, and he didn't know how he'd been sitting this close to him for this long without putting his nose anywhere he could get away with it in order to get another hit. David was slowly losing his grasp on coherency, even in his own thoughts. The scent was intensifying the longer he kept staring at Arthur with a predatory, heated gaze. The man in question started to flush, raising a hand to wipe a trickle of sweat off of his temple and then looked down demurely. The flash of bright hot possessiveness and straight up LUST had his cock straining against his zipper in less time than he could process. Arthur would make a wonderful mother to his children. He couldn't stop salivating at the thought of breeding him. 

THAT particular thought brought the barest hint of sanity back and he tried to slide a little backwards on the couch, away from that scent. What in the ever-loving fuck was going on? He had to admit he'd thought plenty in high school about Arthur, getting cum in way more places around his house than he would ever even consider admitting. However, Arthur had never shown much interest in men aside from a casual comment here or there about a particularly ripped physique. The occasions always skirted the line of being frustratingly ambivalent: sometimes it seemed a little flirty and hungry, but other times it really just seemed like he was making an observation about a physique he would be proud to have himself. 

His train of thought was lost at the sight of Arthur doubled over clutching his stomach. David leapt to his feet, reaching out reflexively and yanking him into his embrace.

“David, put me down!” He barely grits out around a groan. David didn’t pay any attention to that; his friend could just fricken deal with him taking care of the most important person in his life...really, he was his only family.

Arthur was in his arms now and he relished it. While the scent was so damn strong, his other instinct to save and protect were keeping his head above the waves of lust threatening to drag him under. He pressed his face into Arthur's shoulder and tried to take a few calming breaths. Unfortunately, that scent immediately halted all rational thought that had been struggling to gain control. His baser instincts roared to life and suddenly he was achingly aware of everywhere they were touching. He somehow managed to pull Arthur even further against his body and his eyes grew dark again at the feel of the hard cock grinding against his hip. The movement ripped a stunned moan from the formerly self-identified heterosexual man. David abruptly snarled and yanked Arthur's shirt over his head. His friend went pliant against his body, allowing the somewhat violent removal of his shirt and finding that it sparked a primitive surge of pure arousal through his veins. 

He let out a breathy, higher-pitched sound and rocked forward again, finding his voice in order to demand that David get their pants off RIGHT THE FUCK NOW. 

David didn’t even take the time to think about the fact that if Arthur was in his right mind, he would never have asked (hell, practically ORDERED him - and that tone of voice caused a war in his brain that both wanted to shove him down to follow the demand, or shove him down and teach him a lesson about telling HIM, what to do in that tone of voice.) He couldn't deny the instincts overtaking him anymore and hooked his foot behind Arthur's ankle and toppled him onto the couch on his back, almost simultaneously yanking the man's pants and boxer briefs down and off his legs. David's own pants (he was bare underneath) followed almost faster than the panting mess on the couch could track with his eyes. Arthur drew one leg up and planted a foot on the couch, knee bent and the other leg with his foot on the floor. He was completely open to David's pleased perusal. Both men were too far gone with hormones and instincts and raging need to notice that there was a slick, clear liquid glistening on his ass and starting to soak into the couch underneath of him. David DID notice the smell and almost before he could process the urge himself, he had his knees on the floor and was lapping at the ambrosia in and around that tight, virgin ring of muscle. Arthur jerked violently and let out a shriek that he knew the neighbors heard all the way down the hall. His knees pulled up towards his chest seemingly on their own and the miracle worker with his tongue wasted no more time sinking a finger in beside his tongue. Arthur started riding back onto David's face without shame, shaking and panting and not entirely sure why this was happening but then he was pulled back under. Within 2 minutes, there were 3 fingers inside of him and there had been almost no resistance and no pain. David rose fluidly to his feet and pulled Arthur up to urge him over onto his knees and elbows. Arthur surfaced from the haze again at this and suddenly felt how incredibly strange he felt; he had to be running a fairly high temperature, his ass was leaking -something- and it was almost pouring all the way down to his knees and puddling on the couch cushion. He started to push himself back up to stand, and David shoved him back down, then ran a soothing hand down his back. 

"Something's wrong, it must be, I've never felt like this and I'm scared and I'm so hot and so sweaty and it ACHES and I don't know what it means," he babbled as he maintained his position despite his mild panic and protestations. "Please, take me to the doctor. I don't know what is happening to me."

David was already coating his cock with the slick that was so plentiful that he dragged his other fingers through the wetness on Arthur's thighs and then leaned forward, gripping his hip with one hand still slippery from slick and sinking into Arthur in one smooth thrust. He reached forward and rubbed his finger along Arthur's bottom lip and the man opened his mouth, darting his tongue out to lave David's fingers. They moaned in hedonistic unison and David immediately began thrusting hard into Arthur, who had sucked two of David's fingers into his mouth and was sucking and licking all the slick he could get off of them. David's hips nearly stuttered at the absolutely filthy sight coupled with the incredible tightness of Arthur's ass. Then he began rolling his hips back into David's thrusts and arched his back, some instinct he didn't understand telling him to drop further on his elbows to please the barely-leashed tornado moving behind him. David froze for a second and his eyes started to develop that same ring of color, some new sense telling him what was happening. His drive to breed the man under him didn't let him become distracted. He adjusted his knee on the couch to get better leverage to pound him even harder. Suddenly Arthur screamed in a completely unrecognizable tone of voice and started begging almost incoherently. David growled with satisfaction, recognizing the signs of hitting Arthur's prostate. He immediately grabbed Arthur's hips in both hands and began yanking him back onto his harder-than-granite erection. He kept his cock angled to unerringly hit Arthur's prostate with every single hard, smooth plunge into him. 

Arthur was barely able to stand it as the assault on his prostate sent dizzying sparks crashing through his body. Every strangled breath in was punched out in a wail as he clenched his entire body, spiralling towards orgasm faster than he'd ever felt before. 30 seconds and a handful of brain-melting slaps of David's hips against his ass, the feeling of another man's balls brushing against his own in a way that made them tighten closer to his body. He was shaking head to toe, not familiar with the way his body was rushing towards a very different climax than he'd ever experienced. He didn't dare move his hands or arms for fear of being fucked right into the couch. The tension coiling in his abdomen suddenly snapped and his cock kicked and spurted all over the cushions underneath himself without anyone laying one damn finger on it. He dropped his head to his chest and looked down the length of himself, a hazy and distant part of his mind registered shock at the sight; not only had he gotten off untouched, he was still sporting a rock-hard erection even though the evidence of his orgasm was all over the cushions underneath of him. He was yanked back from even that tiny distraction by the feeling of his ass stretching even further, a still-unfamiliar but fucking amazing burn making him drop even further as he pressed his face into the couch.

David was so lost to lust that he vaguely recognized Arthur getting off when he began almost painfully clamping down on his dick. He threw his head back with a moan that resembled a roar and slammed harder into the man under him, uncaring of the slight position change as his eyes were drawn back to his cock sliding in and out with obscenely loud squelching sounds. He was too far gone to feel anything except a primal satisfaction as a brand new swelling at the base of his erection started to pull on the rim of that beautiful fucking ass. He heard the man who was his best friend wail and clamp down again in a second climax and leaned down to growl his satisfaction into Arthur's ear, making him shudder as hot breath ghosted across his incredibly hot and sweaty skin. David abruptly straightened back up and squeezed the hips under his hands a little harder, eliciting a hiss and small ripple around his cock from the blonde. 

He groaned and kept fucking into Arthur harder as his bulging base provided more and more resistance popping in and out. His orgasm thundered through his entire body and he felt a huge amount of cum empty deep into his mate's ass, not seeming to end. He actually did roar this time as he stilled, locked inside Arthur, and yanked the man up in a blur of speed so his back slammed into David's chest as he bit down savagely at the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

Arthur went completely pliant, came again with a hoarse scream, and sagged into David's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently looking for a beta if anyone is interested please let me know


	3. Castiel & Dean: Panic Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to my beta whose been working so hard. I really appreciate you and all you are doing for me.

Castiel was breaking every single patient confidentiality law there was by allowing four other doctors and three nurses into the examining room with Dean Winchester.

 

After a thorough examination, Castiel had ruled out every possible entrance to the man’s uterus except one…

 

“This is ridiculous,” one of the nurses said. “It must have been a glitch on the ultrasound or something.”

 

“We’ve tried to find the mistake. We’ve tried to disprove it on every other machine in the clinic! That’s not the problem.” Another doctor said.

 

“Well someone must have hacked into them or something.”

 

“You can’t hack into an ultrasound.”

 

“Men can’t have uterus’ either.”

 

Castiel turned around in a huff, “Would everybody please be-“ His train of thought was suddenly interrupted. One of the nurses was looking at Dean in a way that could only be described as predatory.

 

“Nurse Peeler, is something wrong?” He bit out, harshly. The nurse shook his head like he was waking up from a trance, “Um… Yeah my head...it's just a bit of a headache…” He was so full of shit. Cas wanted to drag the other man by his throat and slam him against a wall for looking at his-

 

“DR. NOVAK!” Dean yelled, “CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH?!”

 

“Yes… yes.. I’m sorry Mr. Winchester. I was just a little side tracked.”

 

Gentle, Castiel took the cold medical implement that stretched the patient’s rectum and what he found sent chills down his spine. Inside the patient’s body there were two channels: one led to his intestinal tract as expected but the other one lead to something that would take the entire medical world by storm; It lead to a fully formed cervix.

 

How could this be real?

 

Castiel knew all about genetic mutations and intersex characteristics, but he had looked at the man’s chart with his own eyes. Something to this degree would have shown hormonal imbalances at an early age. His medical records showed nothing out of the ordinary. So how could something like this have been overlooked? The only answer was that it hadn't been but how is THAT any MORE possible?

 

Castiel made an attempt to further examine the area when the patient let out a loud moan and clenched his lower abdomen. Just then a gush of liquid came pouring out of the man’s channel. Castiel tried pulling out his fingers before it hit but he was too slow. His fingers were coated with some kind of delicious smelling liquid. It wasn’t Castiel’s first time dealing with bodily fluid but this- This was different. It smelled like fresh brownies and sex.

 

That thought was interrupted as Nurse Peeler knocked the other staff members down then shouldered his way through Castiel, sending the doctor to the ground.

 

Before Castiel could compose himself enough to figure out what was going on, the other man was on top of the patient and tugging off his scrub bottoms. Castiel snapped as the patient screamed. He bolted off the floor and pulled the offender off of the pinned man. The dark-haired man hit him so hard that he could feel the impact that nearly broke his jaw in the process. The two threw each other around the room until Castiel got the upper hand and wound up on top of Nurse Peeler. He hit him over and over again as the nurse was growling like a wild dog, “MINE!” hit, “I AM GOING TO FUCK HIM!” hit, “I WILL BE THE ONE TO BREED HIM!” and with that there was no stopping Castiel. He was seeing red as he continued to pound into the man's upper body. All of the other six people in the room were attempting to pull Castiel off of the nurse but nothing broke through the haze of violence until Dean got his hand on the doctor's back, crying out that he was ok, it's ok to stop, he's ok until Castiel paused and twitched his eyes in Dean's direction as he let Peeler be yanked out from underneath of him by the others.

 

Suddenly, like a snake uncoiling and striking, Castiel pulled the half-naked man down to his lap. He buried his face into his neck and then bit down. The bite was so deep that blood began rolling down Dean’s throat. Castiel pulled back and yanked Dean the rest of the way into his arms. Looking down at the shell-shocked man he snarled, “MINE!”


	4. Chapter 3: Castiel & Dean: Panic Part 2

Dean and Dr. Novak sat inches away from each other. Their eyes where wide and kept locking, only to dart away from each other in confusion. The silence was only finally interrupted by Dr. Novak’s shaky voice, “I’m sorry Mr. Winchester I have no idea why I did that. I have no excuses. Are you ok? Can I do anything? May I touch you to bandage that?” he gestured towards the sluggishly bleeding bite mark and flushed an intense red as his eyes fixed to the ground. 

 

“I think I'm fine, please calm down a little." Dean's eyes also anchored themselves downwards, onto his clasped hands that he was desperately trying not to fidget with. Something about the doctor's distraught behavior was twisting inside his own chest unpleasantly. 

 

“No, it wasn’t. I completely lost control of myself and I wanted-“

 

He had to stop himself or be forced to admit the truth. If Nurse Peelor hadn’t interrupted the examination he honestly wasn't sure he wouldn't have stuck his face in a PATIENT'S ASS. He had no idea what the actual fuck was wrong with him. He was starting to sweat and feel even more tightly wound in his guilt and embarrassment. 

 

God why the hell would he even think anything like that? 

 

He had taken an oath to protect his patients. How could he have thought of raping Dean. His self-loathing was interrupted by Mr. Winchester holding his hand. He looked up at him and started to frown as he registered the man rubbing absently at his chest with a forehead pinched in discomfort. Their eyes locked before he could even open his mouth and Dean blurted out, “seriously, I’m ok.”

 

Castiel's heart began racing and his sweating intensified. He wanted to kiss him, touch him again, fuck him.

 

This was insane. He had to get away. There was something going on with his chest too, apparently, because he also became aware of a pained sensation. He needed to leave. He was scared of what would happen if he stayed here and hurt Dean even more.

 

The doctor shot up and tried to pull away. Dean wouldn’t let go of his hand, “Dr. Novak please don’t leave me!”

 

“I have to get away from you!” Castiel pleaded, gaze focused back on his bite mark with mingled shame and rising pride he tried to stomp down. 

 

“No! Please don't leave me please-“ Dean suddenly doubled over and let out a pained groan. Without any thought whatsoever, Castel dropped to his knees between Dean's legs and reached for him. The other man suddenly slid off the table into his lap and plastered himself to his chest. He felt something wet seep into his thin scrubs seconds before he caught the same scent as earlier. He froze and held his breath in a panic; he had to control himself. If this man needed this comfort, he could do that without ASSAULTING him. He really could. 

Dean had no idea what the hell he was even doing but he seemed to not be the one running the show inside of his own body at that point. He knew that the ache in his chest was so much less in the doctor's lap. He knew he was being drawn to the neck in front of him like a magnet. He then also knew that the chest he was clasped to wasn't moving. With a frown, he reluctantly halted his slow progression towards the tanned skin and pulled his head back to look his protector in the eye. 

"Why aren't you breathing?" he demanded, smacking a hand into the doctor's back and making him inhale with an audible 'whoosh.' 

Castiel flushed yet again and looked somewhere in the area of Dean's left ear -on the other side of that damning bite- and shrugged. Dean rolled his eyes as he stubbornly ignored whatever the fuck was going on in his pants and tried not to squirm in the man's arms. 

"Well- I mean- I just-" Castiel floundered and then sighed. "I have no idea why, it doesn't make any sense at all, but I can...smell you."

Dean's eyes went wide with shock, embarrassment and horror. They also looked suspiciously shiny and he quickly tilted his head back down, "I showered right before I came in, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I would stink and I didn't notice. Oh my God. Jesus fucking Christ." he frantically babbled as he yanked himself backwards and hit the front of the exam table in a loud thud. He tried to lunge to his feet and get away.

Castiel felt horror shoot through his own body at the miscommunication that was all his own damned fault as he was too slow in his angst to catch Dean before he hit the metal behind him. Pain again spread through him before it was overpowered by an intense possessiveness when Dean scrambled to his feet and took a step away, clearly about to run. 

The doctor growled and Dean froze, glistening eyes not looking anywhere near the other man. 

"Dean," he began, clenching his fingers against his thighs," I need you to please come back here and listen to me. You don't STINK, for gods' sakes. You smell so good I don't understand what's going on, but I don't think I can control my actions if you leave me and run away right now either." Dean's eyebrows raised and he looked back down at blue eyes that were no longer visible, shut tightly with a furrowed brow. He tentatively sank back down into a kneeling position, his own knees touching Castiel's. The other man visibly shuddered and seemed to relax the slightest bit as his eyes flicked open and locked on Dean. Green eyes stared back with uncertainty and confusion and something else still simmering in the background that he wasn't going to examine. At least, not yet. He really had to tell him about the testing and results. Really. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and grasping the other man's knee though. Dean didn't even blink at the contact, just tried to shuffle a little closer while still staring back at him quietly. 

After a few intense moments of locked eyes, the air seemed to lighten and their bodies relaxed a little more. Dean was getting a brief reprieve from the abdominal pain so he just waited for the doctor to speak again. 

"So... You have a uterus." Castiel awkwardly announced. Dean rolled his eyes with something like a fond twist of his lips at the doctor's lack of social grace before the realization spread that HE HAD A FUCKING UTERUS AND STUFF LEAKING FROM HIS ASS. His mouth turned down into a scowl. 

"Yeah, I managed to catch that. How in the fucking fuck does that even happen?! What does it mean? Why would the virus even do this to me? Am I gonna die? Can I get PREGNANT?!" questions tumbled angrily out of his mouth and directly into the helpless doctor's face.

"Dean, I don't think the virus could do this," Castiel began slowly before Dean interrupted him. 

"How could it be anything else?! What else is there that has fucked up our entire human population for years?!" he started trembling minutely and sweat started to shine on his forehead. 

The man who had spent the last too-many years of his life studying the virus considered that theory with a thoughtful expression. 

"I suppose that could be a reasonable hypothesis; every virus and bacterial strain mutates with time and transmission. I don't know why we wouldn't have considered it before or seen any mutations in the samples studied." 

Dean just shook his head and quietly replied, "Have you ever looked at samples or tested anything from men? I don't think anyone ever considered us to be at risk when it had only ever targeted women in the years before they realized it was an epidemic."

Castiel was irrationally filled with pride at the intelligence the other man was revealing. He made a noise of agreement that sounded almost pained. 

"You are correct. I can't really fathom how thousands, tens of thousands, of researchers could have managed to have such a blind spot. It's horrifically irresponsible and dangerous. I know that I became obsessed after my girlfriend passed away so I suppose that's where my bias and focus made me miss such a huge component of researching." 

Dean felt a twist in his gut with feelings he couldn't decipher at Castiel's mention of a tragic past love. He ignored the feelings with only a little less ease than normal; it really was one of his best and most used skills. He shook his head at the blame his doctor was heaping on himself.

"You're one man. You aren't that old so how much time even practicing medicine could you have had before...that happened?" Dean stumbled over mentioning the death of the doctor's girlfriend but continued on determinedly, "There were so many more experienced and specialized people working on it and not one of them ever thought of it either. Yes, it fucking sucks but it also isn't like the virus seems to have any kind of treatment so how could anyone have even guessed this was what would happen? It doesn't even seem like something that could possibly happen in real life." 

Castiel just blinked back at Dean. He didn't know if he'd ever been so nicely but convincingly scolded out of a guilty spiral. Dean surveyed his face with satisfaction when he found the despairing look gone from his eyes. He had just opened his mouth again when a nurse burst through the door, too frantic to even notice the men on the floor basically trying to inch into each other's laps. Behind the stranger, Dean saw the nurse who had attacked him being helped along by another nurse; his face bruised and bloody and now sporting stitches. He looked scared and exhausted, not like earlier. His attention refocused on the hyperventilating nurse who just started to gasp something out when that asshole Doctor from earlier shouldered his way in around the freaked out man.

"Castiel! I heard what happened earlier and--" he said, words tripping out too fast as he pointlessly waved his phone in the air. 

"I take full responsibility and understand if this jeopardizes my position here-" Castiel interrupted, only to be cut off by an impatient huff from the senior doctor and a sharp shake of his head. 

"No! You don't understand! I've been receiving calls from our sister facilities as well as every other ER in a 500 mile radius! There has been an overflow of men presenting to the emergency rooms with all of Mr. Winchester's symptoms, as well as men with intense groin pain and swelling of their penis. There have been multiple attacks reported with biting involved. Some are claiming that they had no control and they knew the other man NEEDED them, whatever that means." 

Dr. Shin was now excitedly pacing the room, still waving his phone around emphatically with every other word. 

His words rendered the men who hadn't gotten off of the floor completely mute (no one had noticed that Dean was now leaning into Castiel's lap and had slid his knees to either side of the other man's to get even closer). They looked from the agitated doctor to each other wide shell-shocked eyes, and neither of them could force their voices to work at that moment. 

At least, not until a thought slammed into Dean so forcefully that his body lurched forward towards Castiel with panic. Castiel automatically grasped his biceps to steady him and started to ask what was wrong. 

"My neighbor! I need to get home! He was having his friend over!" Castiel looked lost so Dean gripped his knees and explained quickly, "I saw him this morning, just like me, with pains and his friend is there with him! What if something is happening and I could have helped him?!"


	5. Do You want me to post unedited chapters?

Hey, you guys my beta and I have been having fairly hard time getting in touch. I've completed the next 2 chapters and am almost done with the 3rd. Do you want to wait until the chapters have been edited or would you like me to post the unbeta edited chapters and then update them once she's finished?


	6. Arthur and David: The Morning After (Unedited)

Arthur was feeling good.

Like damn! had he been sick his entire life and is just now getting better?

His entire body felt like electricity was running through. It mite sound weird that electricity felt good but he didn’t know how else to disprove it. Other then warm, cozy, safe. Everything about the moment just felt right. The thing that had him smiling was the feeling of warmth flowing into him. Arthur reaches out and made an attempt to stretch when he realized there was something heavy on top of him. Making an attempt to push the thing off Arthur found that… it was some body…

Opening his eyes he was shocked to find David sound asleep on top of him. A wave of fear and regret soon came flooding back. He remembered David crawling between his legs slipping his tongue inside of him and…

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Arthur screamed.

David lazy opened his eyes, “hey can you keep it down I’m try to sleep.” David beard his face in Arthur’s neck but soon his eyes bugged out of his head when he realized what had happened. “OH MY GOD!!!” David yield, “Arthur I’m so sorry!” David apology fell on deaf ears as Arthur violently shoved him snarling “GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!”

David swiftly pulled away from his friend but was stopped by a painful tug on his dick. The pain was so intense it caused David and Arthur to squeeze their bodies tightly together. “ Oh, fuck!” Ground, “get off me!” David tried pulling back but found he couldn’t.

“I SAID TAKE IT OUT!!!” 

“I’m trying!”

“What do you mean your trying?! Just take it out!”

“I’m stuck!”

Arthur tried pulling away himself but felt the a sharp tugging pain in his ass. “GOD!!!” Arthur moaned, “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!!!”

“I don’t know! But” David cut himself when the memories of last night came racing back, “I think… I’m trying to get you pregnant.” 

Arthur soaped David in the head screaming, “WHAT?!!!” 

“Last night I remember wanting to get you pregnant.”

“Are you out of your god dam?!”

“I know it’s not possible but I kept thinking about breeding you?”

Arthur put his hands over his ears and clinched them tightly. His teeth nearly crack from the pressure of gritting them. “DON’T SAY THAT!!!”

“I’m sorry I just so confused!” David gasped, “I don’t know why I did what I-“

“YOU’RE CONFUSED?!!!” Arthur gasped, “I’M THE ONE WITH YOUR DICK UP MY ASS AND YOUR!!!... WAIT A MINUTE!!!” A new horror set in as the realization of what the tingle warm feeling was, “Oh my god!... David are the cuming?!...”

Arthur watched as all of the blood drained from his friends face, “Now Arthur just stay calm…”

Arthur’s breathing became contorting his waist so he could violently tried yanking away from David. Even as his ass clinched around his Bulbs cock he began clawing at the kitchen table trying to be set free.

“Arthur!” he begged, “Arthur stop! You’re hurting yourself!”

He didn’t listen as he kept pulling his ass feeling like it was about to rip when David turned him back around he saw tears running down his friends face he began cradling him in his arms, “ It’s ok. You’re gonna be ok” Arthur began shaking as he dug his face into David’s neck.

David tried to calm down any panic that was in his voice to upset Arthur anymore. “Everything gonna be ok Arthur. I’m going to call the hospital and their going to get us separated.”

“No, no,no!” Arthur cried, “I don’t want anyone to see me like this!”

“Arthur we have to do something I cant take it out.”

“PLEASE NOT THAT!!!” He cried, “please.” 

David knew he had to do something but what? He was  
David knew he had to do something. “Arthur put your arms around my back.” 

He Mikly compiled.

“Good,” David said soothingly, “now wrap your legs around my waste.

Arthur’s eyes winded in shock.

“I’m going to lift you up I want to make sure you don’t fall.” 

Arthur complied once again.

“Good now hold on tight.” David was slow to lift him up until who soon realized Arther wasn’t heavy at all. In fact he felt like he was carrying a pillow. It didn’t make since Arthur was huge and not fat huge. He was all muscle. David went to the gym everyday but god he felt like he was carrying a pillow. Arthur was a built guy over 200 pound and all muscle so he should have had a difficult time but he didn’t.

Standing up David was so relieved that Arthur had opted to berry his face in his shoulder. Because he didn’t want him to see what they had done to his apartment. The room was wreck. David remembered everything that happen. He had- done things- to Arthur in every inch of his tiny apartment, the floor was all scratched up from Arthur ding his nails into it (how he still had them was a mystery to him), he slammed him against a wall so hard the to had smashed a hole in the heat of the moment. The nocked over kitchen appliances, ripped up the coach, the only place they hadn’t destroyed was his bedroom and bathroom.

Arthur’s tiny bathroom was not meant for two people but somehow the managed to squeeze in. David knew a bath would solve their problems, but he knew he needed to do something to relax Arthur and maybe talk some since into him about going to the hospital. 

When the tube was full David lowered himself into the tube Arthur still had his face bearded in his shoulder. David leaned them back as much as he could to try and get them comfortable and began stocking Arthurs back trying to calm the trembling man down, “it’s ok everything’s going to be ok.”

Arthur had a sudden moment of clarity as he tried to lift his friend’s cock but found his sock was still tightly stuck inside him and it was still spewing out cum inside of him. 

“Oh, fuck! David can’t you hold it in or something?”

“I’m trying I don’t get why it’s still coming out.”

Arthur pulled away as much as he could, “Great just great,”

David felt a whole sinking in the pit of his stomach at seeing his friend’s misery, “I’ll turn myself in after this is over. You’ll never have to see me again.”

Arthur was in shock, “What?! David what are you talking about?”

“I…” David chocked, “I raped you… I need to turn myself into the police…”

Arthur splashed water in his face, “Dumbass, quit talking crazy?!”

“What?”

“Dav, I know you, you never would have done this if you we in your right mind, you were drugged, or there was a gas leak, or something,”

David looked like he wanted to die, “it was more then that I wanted to do it. I wanted you so bad I couldn’t control myself.”

Arthur looked at David in disbelief, “No there had to be more than that.”

“There wasn’t.”

“Dav!” Arthur grabbed his head and looked him straight in the eyes, “No you wouldn’t have. Look you clearly don’t know yourself as well as I do. You wouldn’t have done that to me if you could control yourself. I trust you with my life. You wouldn’t have done this if you were thinking straight.”

Saw the heart in his friend’s bright… Blue eyes?... “What’s up with your eyes. There blue?”

David looked confused staring back at Arthur, “your eyes are golden…”

Arthur put his head back in confusion, “What the hell is going on?!”

“Arthur please try to calm down.”

“How can I calm down in a situation like this,” groaned.

“because when you keep tensing up hurts me.” He flinched.

“How can my tensing up hurt you?”

“Your clamping down on my cock.”

The blood drained from Arthur’s facing hearing that. David was expecting anther out burst from Arthur but instead he looked like he was about to cry, I’m sorry, Dav…”

David was quick to comfort his trembling friend put his arms tenderly around his back, “Hey, hey, hey, everything’s ok… I know you don’t want to do this, but we need to go to the hospital something could be seriously wrong.”

Arthurs entire body tensed as he frantically begged, “I can’t go to the hospital!!!! Dave, I don’t want anybody to see me like this!!! Please, please, please, pleas!!!”

Oh, great what was he supposed to do. His mate needed him. 

What, mate why did he call him that? 

He tried correcting himself but before he could a new sensation took over him. He wanted to soothe his mate cares him, ease his pain, and make him feel good.

David grabbed Arthur’s arms and pulled him into his chest, “What are you doing?!” Arthur was apprehensive. “Trust me.” Arthur, still skeptical, complied. David be began running his fingers down his back in a slow seductive manner that had Arthur feeling strange. Not bad just strange. Arthur couldn’t explain it bet part of him wanted David to touch him More. Arthur, put his hands-on top of David’s hands started touching him a little more intensely. He continued to stroke his back. 

His hands started to move towards the front. Arthur thought about telling him to stop as the words, “Don’t make him stop. He’s taking care of you.”

Arthur let him rubs his stomach. David’s hand’s where were gentle and he didn’t move any farther up or any lower down. Arthur couldn’t help but moan feeling David’s hands roaming all over his body. Soothing him in away he had never felt. His body soon became complaint. Not from the touching but from a smell he hadn’t noticed before. It smelled like fresh air mixed with the ocean. His favorite smell in the world. The situation had caused him to relax for first time since this whole thing happened.

When out of no where he felt a final wave of David’s cum flow into him. It made his body trembled as he felt David left himself off. His cock sliding from Arthur’s hole.

Joy came over the two as the broke apart. “We did it!” David cheered.

The friends were so happy to be apart they stood up out of the water and hugged each other grinning from ear to ear. 

That was until Arthur realized they were hugging each other naked. Slipping out of his arms Arthur nervously said, “Welp, time for you to go!” He stepped out of the tub and hobbled out of the bathroom.

Confused, David followed asking Arthur, “what’s wrong?”

Not facing away from him Arthur bent over picking up David’s clothes off the ground while avoiding making eye contact.

“Arthur, you’re scaring me just tell me what’s going on.”

Arthur turned whaling, “GO!!!” Gazing at Arthur, David was over whelmed by a sudden wave of pain. David wanted to stay. Wanted to put his arms around Arthur and tell him everything was going to be ok, but he never how much that would hurt him. With Arthur continuing to avoid eye contact David slipped on his jeans not bothering to even attempt put on the tattered remains of his shirt as he left locking the door behind him.

 

Leaving the brick apartment building David saw it was pitch black outside. He couldn’t believe it an entire day had come and gone while they were… doing it… 

Huh, the fact it was night was the last thing on David’s mind. He had raped his best friend. The main he had loved as a brother. He wanted to feel sick and disgusted with himself but all he could think about was how right it felt. Arthur moaning under neither him, begging him to make him cum, barring himself in his tight hole, breading him- God there it was again. Where did this urge come from. It was impossible. But he couldn’t help wanting to. God he was sick, he must being through some psychological issues. The sense of dread kept growing and growing only to be interrupted a lanky blond man crashing into him moaning, “help me.” 

David tried to steady the trembling man, “Hang in there.” He frantically start reach for his cell phone in his pocks when he realized he forgot it as he was leaving. “Damn, don’t worry I’ll get-”

David’s train of thought ended when the man started kissing his neck and grabbing at his-

“Wow, what the hell man?!”

The lanky man groaned, “please… fuck me…”

Before David had a chance to respond to other men grabbed the lanky guy through him on the ground. They fought each other to get on top of him.

David tried to pull the two off him, but was pulled into the brawl in the process the process. It was crazy the two weren’t fighting like normal guys. They were animals clawing at each other ready for blood. David could barely hold his own when the swat team pounced on them and began pulling them off David and the two were forced under the ground. David felt like he was going to have a panic attack as the men on top of him shined a flash light in his face screaming, “WHAT COLOR ARE HIS EYES?!”

Another of the men grabbed his face and widen his eyes, “BLUE!!!”

The men on top of him yelled, “HE’S NOT RESISTING!!!”

“WHAT’S GOINGING?!!!” David asked.

The Officer’s on top of him seemed surprised, “Can you understand me?”

Why the hell wouldn’t he be able to? “Of course I can!”

The man on top of him called, “Captain!”

A tall burly man dressed head to tow in black came over. The man on top of David said, “He’s coherent.” Looking down at him he was able to see the fear in his eyes, “WHAT DAY IS IT?!!!”

“SU-SUNDAY!”

“IS IT DAY OR NIGHT?!”

“Night… What’s happening?!”

The Captain’s cold deminer soon soften once he saw he was in his right mind, “Don’t worry Sir. We’ll explain everything when the other men are taken care of. But we’re going to have to keep you restrained until I say it’s ok. Do you understand?”

David was skeptical but knew he had no choice but to comply, “Yes…”

“Good,” The Captain stood up, “GET THE OMEGA IN THE VAN!!!” 

Omega? What the hell is that?

He watched as the lanky trembling man was carried to a large white van was opened. A similar smell came flooding out of the van. It was like the smell come from Arthur. Except different. The smell was pleasant but it wasn’t as overwhelming as the one coming from Arthur but it was almost the same. His view was obstructed make out many people were in it but. He defiantly saw arms pining to get out. The man was almost thrown into the back as one of the men trying to fight him came bursting out from underneath the doyennes of police officers restraining him. He flung his body onto leaving a dint so big it was it look like a bear had had attack it instead of a human. David watched in horror as the police tried in vain trying to restrain him but were all nocked down. He watched them watched as the man was tazed by three different policemen. But that only served to anger the man who was more of a while dog at that point. The man nearly broke through the lock before on the officers shot the man in the leg finally bring him down.

Even with his leg bleeding the main steel tried with every bit of strength he try and get back to the van but the police drug him away. Horror set in as David watched 14 hulking police officers dragging the man away. His nails digging into the concrete leaving scratch marks on the pavement. 

David was in such shock he didn’t even noticed the police getting off of him until the Captain came over, “Sir, I’m going to need you to come with us. We need to ask you a few questions.”

“Um… Yes… ok…”

David was escorted to the back of a police car.

Looking out the window David was horrified. The city was overrun with police officers men on the streets riving in pain. People attacking each other. And the police scrambling trying to contain it all. Through all the confusion and chaos a new fear start growing inside of the fear that Arthur was alone.


	7. David: Arthur's Safety (Unedited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i thought I posted this Chapter weeks ago. Please forgive me. I'm working hard on more chapters. Also I got in touch with my beta. so edited chapters are on their way again:)

David was shaking with panic as he watched from the back of the police car as the officer who wasn’t driving tried calling Arthur, “Mr. Curry this is Officer Nortan. It’s possible you could be in danger. Lock all of your doors and windows and barricade yourself in your bedroom until an officer comes for you. Please call me back at this number as soon as possible.”

David’s horror grew as the officer hung up the phone and put it down on the dashboard. “Please call him again!”

“I’ve called him seven times he’s not answering.”

“Then give me the phone! He might call back if hears my voice!”

“We can’t do that.” The officer driving said, “We were under strict orders to bring everyone with blue eyes to the police station and not let them have contact with anyone .”

“Blue eyes?! My eyes aren’t…” Thinking back to what Arthur said in the bathtub David’s mind began racing when his train of thought was interrupted by the site of a man a large man on top of another man that was fighting to try and push him off. There were to other police officers trying in vain to pull them off. David was in disbelieved every to find that there wasn’t just one man being assaulted. Men every were he looked there were men fighting each other tearing of men’s clothes off. Some were being beaten by the police. Other’s were fighting like animals over the last scrap of meat over another. It like something out of a horror movie. 

It wasn’t until the familiar sweet smell filled the car that he realized one of the police officers would soon be effect just like Arthur and the man in the street.

“Sir, you need to pull over!” David begged.

“I told you we can.”

David tossed him self at the cage divider. His fingers gripping wiring as he explained the severity, “No, you don’t understand! You’ve had pain your stomach right?!”

The officer tensed, “How… did you know that?...”

“You have a sweet sent. My friend, Arthur, had it and the same stomach pains.”

The cop grew silent as the other one leaned over to his partner and inhaled deeply, “I don’t smell anything.”

“What if he’s right?!” the driving coped panicked, “I’ve been having these pains for months! Oh, god!”

The cop in the passengers seat yelled, “We’ll deal with that when we get to the station! Now drive!”

 

 

They couldn’t have arrived any sooner. By the time they arrived the officer began having pains in his abdomen they weren’t to bad they were becoming more intense with every moment and that sent the other officer couldn’t smell was becoming more and more over powering to David. It didn’t overpower him like Arthur’s sent but he found himself having to fight off an erection.

The officer in the passenger’s seat ushered David out of the car and not the police station that was overrun with another sent. Unlike the sweet pleasant one come from Arthur and the officer this one was more of a musk. Like burning wood and strong spices. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t alluring like the other sent. Walking into the station David could believe what he was seeing. Men being taken into the police stations in truck loads. Some were bound up like Hanable Lector others looked just as confused as him. That mattered little to him now. “When do I get my one phone call.” He said to the officer guiding him.

“Your not under arrest.” He responded.

What…

“If I’m not under arrest then why am I here?”

“Didn’t the officers who boat you here tell you? Every man with blues and/or a knot on their penis are to be brought into the station.”

Knot? What’s a knot? 

He had no time to investigate as he was lead to a police interrogation room. When he was alone David was quick to unzip his jeans and pull out his penis were he was shock to find out what they were talking about when they referred to a knot. As he looked down at a bulbs growth at the base of his penis. 

What the hell was going on?!

What was happening to his body. Was the same thing happening to Arthur. Oh, god poor Arthur. He never should have left him alone. He should have taken him to the doctor kicking and screaming if he had. That way he could have been safe. Now know one’s there to protect him.

His self-loathing was interrupted by a gruff voice, “Are you ok?”

Turning around David was surprised to find the officer who calmed him down while he was pinned to the ground.

“Yeah,” David said trying to sound convincing, “Just got a lot on my mind.”

“I can see that…” The Officer was looking at him funny, “You want a moment to make yourself dissent?”

David didn’t understand the question until he looked down and realized he hadn’t put his cock up. A flush of pink grew a crossed his face as he stuffed it back in his pants, “No, no you’re all good!!!” he flushed.

“Good,” the officer said trying to fight back a grin, “You actually answered my question. If you had a growth on your gentiles.”

“Huh,” he groaned before realizing that his cock was sticking out, “I’m just… I… oh screw it! I need you to send somebody to get my friend!”

“The officers who brought you in called a cop car nearest to the address you gave. They’re on there way and they’ll bring him to the nearest hospital.”

David felt little relief, but it wasn’t enough. He had to see Arthur in person, he needed to see for himself that he was safe. “Please officer let me go to the hospital where you’re taken him. I promise you can ask me anything you want after that, but I need to see him for myself.”

“I can’t,” the officer said, “I’m sorry.” The officer gestured for David to sit down. Shaky he complied. “Now, let’s get down to business, I’m officer John Winchester and you?”

“David… David Kane…”

“Well, Mr. Kane I want you to know that no matter how you answer this question you wont be punished in any way… you said you where worried about your friend… why were you worried about your friend?”

David fought to get the words out, “something happened… something bad…”

“Was there an unusual sweet smell or smell that was very pleasant for you specifically?”

“Y…yes…” 

“And did this smell spark sexual arousal?”

“Yes…” This was getting creepy.

“And… this smell causes you to black out or loose control of your sexual urges?”

“Yes… How do you know all this?!”

“I’ll answer that after this last question.” Officer Winchester said, “Did you have sex with your friend.”

David’s stomach began to churn as he fought out the word, “yes…”

“Well, then we might have a more pressing issue to take care of.”

“What pressing issue?! Just tell me what’s going on I can take it!”

“Alright, but you might not believe me…”

Alright this was getting more ominous as the conversation went on.

“For the past 8 hours men all over the city have been having uncontrollable sexual urges like you and your friend. We’ve been in contact with the local hospitals and while we don’t know fully what’s going on we know two things. One, the men who have expected violent sexual urge like the men we pulled off you all have blue eyes and a strange growth on their genitalia. Second, the men have been producing this sweet smell have yellow eyes and when examined in the hospital they found the men have uterus’.”

David’s face pale, “Yay, right! And I’m civil rights leader turned supervillain due to years of injustice African Americans have had to suffer through and hope to make a new life for them in Atlantis!”

David posed at the familiarity of what he just said but was brought back to reality when Officer Winchester said, “I know it sounds insane but it’s the truth. Until we figure out what’s going on we have to keep you detained.”

“Then what’s the point of asking me these questions?” David demanded, “Why not just detain me?”

“Because you’re one of the first men with blue eyes that didn’t attack a man with yellow eyes. I’m curious as to why that is.”

As confused and scared as David was he still couldn’t bring himself to think about anything other than Arthur, “Look I understand you want to keep me separate. But Arthur needs me. Please when you find him let me go to the hospital with him.”

“We can’t.” Officer Winchester said, “We can’t do that. You could be a threat to the omegas.” 

“Omegas?”

“Code names we’ve given the two of you. Blue eyes alphas, yellow omegas.”

No of that mattered to him, “Please you said I didn’t attack the guy. That means I’m not a threat please let me be with him.”

“But you did attack your friend right?”

David grew silent. David didn’t want to be a threat to him but… he need to protect him… He needed to be therefor him. 

Hold him.

Shield him from what was happening. 

“Please…” he begged, “is there any way I can be with him… Please…”


	8. Arthur, Castiel, and Dean: Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a bit of a mash up but its important on what's to come

Castiel had never been a violent man. The idea of getting physical had always rubbed him the wrong way so. Why did he want to strangle the men trying to take him away from Dean.

“Dr. Novak,” one of the officers informed, “We’re going to take you down to the police station until this is sorted out.”

“Yes,” Castiel said smuggle, “I completely understand!”

“Alright… Then would you please let go of Mr. Winchester?”

Castiel was gripping Dean tightly, not an away that was painful more of a way that was protective. Like if anyone tried to separate them he’d go psychotic. 

This was ridiculous!

He was a medical professional. He was taught to uphold logic and reason above all else. Yet, his Instincts were telling him. 

They want to get Dean alone. So they can fuck him. No one gets to touch him but. He’s mine. All mine. He was snapped out of his dark thoughts buy Dean soft voice, “I don’t want to leave you either, but it’s only for a little while. Then we’ll be back together.”

Castiel didn’t want to be away from Dean for a little while he needed to keep him safe, “I’d prefer to be with you.”

Dean gripped the back of his neck, pulling him close enough to where their lips were dangerously close. His once green eyes now a bright golden shade of yellow were filled with despair yet at the same time assurance. “But, their taking you to my father’s station. He’ll see t it that were back together as soon as possible.”

Castiel pulled him in closer, “You promise?...”

Dean rested his head on his shoulder, “Of course…”

 

Reluctantly the two separated. Ironically, Dean was the one who had the harder time letting go. He watched as Dr. Novak was lead away, the two police officers having to constantly turn him around has he stopped every few passes to look back at Dean until they left the room. Dean couldn’t understand this at all. He’d known they man for 10 hours, MAX, and yet he felt like the love of his life was being ripped away right before his eyes. 

He knew had to be apart from him, knew that it was for his safety as well as the doctor’s yet he still wanted to be with him. 

WHY?!!!

It made no sense.

He knew nothing about this man. Other then he was a doctor, didn’t like Dr. Sexy, and bit him on the neck. That was it. Why was he so attached to this guy?

His train of thought was broken as a tall lacky doctor came up from behind him, “Mr. Winchester.”

“YES?!!!” Dean jumped.

“We’re going to need you to identify your neighbor once he’s brought in.”

“Oh, yes of course. When do you think he’ll be in?

“The officers are entering your building as we speak.” 

 

The moment David left Arthur collapsed on the ground. His body was to weak to move. Guess the adrenaline had faded. 

This was great…. Just great…

His landlord here he was naked, on the floor, his apartment reacted, and his best friend’s cu- stuff- in a place he was trying desperately not to think about. 

BUT HOW COULD HOW?!!! 

He rolled around on the ground like a lunatic. His- AREA- was filled with, his friend’s.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This can’t be real a bad dream?! 

A hallucination?!

That had to be it! David would never-

Huh, oh god David. He thought back to kicking him out. The hurt in his face when he ordered him to leave. David thought he raped him. But it wasn’t him. There was no question in Arthur’s mind that something happened to David to make him do that. He must have been drugged. 

OH GOD!!! 

What if he’s going home and he’s drugged again. 

Or worse!

What if he goes to the police? He really thinks he’s a rapist and with David’s moral compass he’s probably at the police station now.

Oh, god no.

David, he should have kept him there. Talked him down.

Screw what happened!

He’d worry about that later. He needed to go and make sure David was going to the police. Crawling on the grown he grabbed his torn pare of jeans and through them on and hobbled to the grown. He was so weak yet the thought of David in jail kept him going he flung the door open and standing right in front of him where four police officers.

Fuck, he went to the police!

As one of the officers opened their mouth to speak Arthur immediately interrupted, “What ever he said it was a lie! He didn’t do anything to me! I plead the second amendment! You’ll never get me to press charges!”

The officers’ eyes were wide in confusion, “The second amendment is the right to bare arms.”

“Oh…” Arthur said in confusion, “Which is the silent one?...”

“Look Sir are you Arthur Curry?”

“I don’t know who that is.”

It was clear the officer’s didn’t believe him. “Be that as it may there has bee a series of men with yellow eyes being attacked by men with blues. You might not have noticed but your eyes are yellow. We need you to come with us for your safety.”

“Sorry,” Arthur brushed it off, “I need to find my friend so move aside.” He tried to push back but was blocked by the police officers.

“We’re sorry but that’s not an option now.”

Arthur leaped back then lunged forward in an attempt to knock the officers over but went toppling to the ground instead.

Two of the officers picked him up saying, “Sir, I’m sorry but you have to come with us.” Arthur tried flaying his arms up and down but barely managed to raise them.

Damn, David worked him over.

All he could do was scream, “LET ME GO!!! I NEED TO FIND MY FRIEND!!! LET ME GO!!!”

The officer tried recurring him that getting him to a safe place was the most important thing.

Arthur didn’t want to hear it. He wanted to get David find him before he did something stupid. Being dragged out of his apartment he was shocked to find the officers dragging four other men out of his apartment along with him and throwing them in the back of a van, “WHAT THE HELL!!!” He screamed as he was placed in the van. The doors. Arthur didn’t have the strength to move as he laid next to a bunch men thriving in what looked like pain. The van was overrun with strange smell he couldn’t place his finger on. He wanted to bang on the doors or try to figure out how to escape. He needed to escape and get to David.


	9. My computer is out of commission

My pc is out of commission for awhile it's been three weeks in the repair shop so I'm hoping it will be saved. The next few chapters are on it so I'm hoping they'll be saved. But no worries if I have to rewrite them on a new pc. Since I'm out of commission for awhile I thought I'd take a second to ask were you guys what you want see relationships wize from both couples. I'll give you a quick summary of what your going to read in the relationship dynamics of both couples. Heads up if you want to go in not knowing about the couples don't read the bottom.

SPOILERS

Castiel and Dean: A couple whose love for each other is akward and clumsy. They don't understand how they have such a strong attraction to each other when they just met and have never been attracted to men before. The two try to understand each other and want get closer. Even so they find it very easy to talk to each other and enjoy each others company. 

Arthur and David: Have been inseparable since they where 14. They know everything about each other except for one secret that David's kept from Arthur for years. They were so close they called each other brother and Arthur desperately wants to go back to that in spite of his body telling him otherwise. David knows things will never be the same, he is ashamed to admit it but he's happy about it. The idea of being with a man let alone David terrifies Arthur.


	10. Arthur and Dean: Zombie Apocalypse Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PC is back up and running:)

Under most circumstances Arthur would be trying to figure away out of being throw in the back of a van against his will. But the site of over a dozen men moaning on a van floor was enough to paralyze. 

There were men of many different races, ages, from completely clothed normal clothing, to completely naked and shirts and jeans ripped to the point they were hardly covering anything. There was so little room the men were practically stacked on top of each other writhing in pain with something wet dripping out of their… Privates… that Arthur tried not to stare but found his eyes wondering back to the grotesque scene. 

The only thing that brought him back to reality was when the van’s doors, he had unknowingly pressed himself against, flung open and he fell backward. Eyes glued to the- black sky?

IT WAS NIGHT?!

How long had he and David been-?

“David!” he shouted as time seemed to speed rush forward when he fell into the arms of two police officers. The rushed him inside the building before he even had a chance to see were it was he was at or what happened to the other guys in the van. 

That didn’t matter now. All that mattered was finding David.

Arthur whaled tugged and fought desperately to get away from the men holding him. His arms, legs, and neck straining in positions he didn’t even know he could bend them. His body began to bruise from the officer’s grip holding him in place as they ran through the building. 

Arthur only managed to catch glimpses of people running around like lunatics and the haunting moaning that filled the van he left.

They stopped, one of the policemen clenched Arthurs face and held it still in front of his… neighbor?

Before he had a chance to speak his neighbor said, “that’s him” then he was hald into the closest room.

A room filled with pictures human anatomy and a weird bed with stirrups. The officers pined him to the bed and began tying him down. He fought tooth and nail to try and set himself free but it was no use. 

The moment they were done a loud growl filled air. From a window looking into the hall Arthur could see an officer charging at nurse and knocking them down to the ground. The two officers bolted for the door and proceed leaving Arthur strapped down, spread eagle.

“It’s been like this all day.” Said an unfamiliar voice. Arthur crooked his head back to find a grungy looking man in a lab coat behind him sitting in a role a round chair. “Don’t be to made at the them I’m the one who told them to strap you down. A bunch of you guys have been putting up a fight so I figured it would just be easier to restrain you right off the bat.” The guy rolled his way over to between Arthur’s legs, “Names Dr. White, but you can call me Alastair.” He said slipping on a pair of gloves.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

In one fowl swoop the doctor cut Arthur’s jeans wide open then processed to shove a metal specular into his rectum, “NO! STOP!” Arthur begged. Alastair ignored him as winded Arthur’s hole. Horror ran threw him as he felt David’s cum flow out of him. Alastair laughed, “naughty girl aren’t you?” Arthur said nothing as his face burned bright red. The doctor didn’t touch him any further, “alright found what I needed.” He took the cold tool out and said, “I’ll send a nurse in here to clean you.” The doctor left the room leaving Arthur confused and vulnerable. 

This confusion turned to fear as he looked back out the wind and saw a hoard of police officers carrying more groaning men up and down the hall. 

Arthur managed to pull himself together enough to piece everything together. David going crazy and biding him, the police running around like mad men, the guys on the van floor moaning. It all made since.

THIS WAS THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!!!!! 

David had turned him into a zombie.

That was weird Arthur never heard of Zombies having- relations- before the bit the people. Also David could talk and so could Arthur. He stopped for a moment and tried to see if he had any desire for human flesh… no, human flesh sounded gross to him. Maybe it took awhile before he became a full fledged zombie. 

Oh, god what if David was turning into a zombie. It’s alright Arthur knew what he’d do he’d steel a care lure zombie David in reals him into the woods. Then use whatever working brain function he had left to lure the cops away from him. It’s perfect that way David would be ok until someone found a cure. 

It was perfect.

Arthur tried jumping up off the bed bud was hurled back on the bed by the restrains.

Oh right he was tied up…


End file.
